


The Chaotic Adventures of Her and I

by Anything_Everything



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Types Of Characters, Apocalypse, Breaking Society Norms, Chaos, Dorms, Drug Use, First Person, Graphic Violence, Grey vs Black Morality, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Historical/Mythological Characters, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interspecies Romance, Morally Ambiguous Protagonist, Multi, Parallel Earth, Parallel Universes, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements, This Does Not Take Place On Earth, Time Travel, college kids, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Everything/pseuds/Anything_Everything
Summary: Her dorm room was just across from mine yet I never bothered to befriend her. If it hadn't been for this chaotic predicament, we would have never been together like this.This is a free write project. Plot holes, contradictory statements, and utter confusion may occur.





	1. Introduction

What kind of place is this?

It traps you.

One of those places.

And it's not like there's an explanation for it.

It's one of those things that can't be put into words.

No, you have the right words for it, but saying it out loud sounds wrong.

So let me just say it here: this place traps people.

But because of my lack of words I cannot go into full detail like I usually do.

Everything is hard to put into words.

Even in my mind.

Is anyone watching?

 

I guess I should introduce myself then.

I'm Flower.

I'm not a normal person.

There's nothing normal about me.

I'm not supernatural.

I don't feel like a special snowflake.

But I do feel like I stand out in a very negative way.

You know those groups of friends you see where everyone is getting along all well until that one guy shows up?

You guessed it.

I'm that one guy.

Don't know why though.

I never thought of myself as “the guy”, but I guess the title can't be given by yourself.

Whenever I try talking to people they ignore me.

Silly, right?

This generation is much stranger than the last I've heard.

 

Off topic.

Family life was strange.

My parents are divorced.   
My mother was thrown into jail for dealing weed.

Heh, that's probably why people ignore me.

Everyone knows that my parents are stoners.

Taking drugs like that is illegal.

Rules and order are highly valued here.

However, my dad was let off the hook.

“He looks innocent enough.” were their exact words.

No kidding.

So he took me back to his apartment, fell over, and died.

Also not kidding.

Turns out the drugs finally caught up to him.

So that's what happened.   
My mother is rotting in prison and my father just died.

 

I was sent over to my aunt's house. Her name was Mary.

My mother was always afraid of her and never wanted me to visit.

I didn't know why at the time.   
She was a very nice person.   
She was a lot more motherly than my mom but acted like she was my goofy older sister at the same time.

The perfect balance.

I grew up.   
I understood more things.   
I knew what was right and what was wrong in a basic sense.   
That's when Mary wanted to talk to me.

 

“Can you keep a secret?”

 

She was grinning.

I was awfully curious.   
Mary was an open book.   
She told me everything on her mind whether it was funny or depressing.

This must be a big secret.

And it was.

 

“You see, I've always liked your mother...” She began.

 

“I know that. You said that you two were very close before.”

 

“Well yes, but this is a bit different.”

 

Her grin faded.

 

“What?”

 

Mary's head drooped down in shame.

 

“I've always loved her.”

 

Love? Like, _love_?

Apparently yes.   
It was love.   
That kind of love.   
In fact, my aunt has been infatuated with my mother for years now.

I was so disgusted that I ran out of the house without thinking.

Across the lawn, down a few blocks, and into the street.

There was that car I can remember so vividly.

It swerved past me, but there was someone inside who shot a nasty glare at me.

I felt so embarrassed.

I ran into an alleyway and cried.

I just had to let something out.

Everything felt so fucked up at the moment.

 

Mary found me easily.

She wrapped her arms around me.

It felt like a mother's embrace.

She told me everything was going to be alright.

I didn't believe her then.

 

When we got back to the house, she poured me a glass of grape juice and sat down beside me.

She told me about society's taboos and how they worked.

She didn't agree with any of them.

She wanted everyone to be free with themselves.

 

“Because it's human nature to do these things. Why restrict it?”

 

And she smiled brightly.

I accepted this for now.

 

Here I am.

Finishing online school.

Ready to move into college.

I'll get a dorm.

Finally meet some new people.

Maybe even find true love.

...

 

It still confuses me to this day.

Why does my aunt love my mother like this?

Was taboo placed by us or was it a natural response?

I'm still very confused yet very intrigued.

Would love be considered a taboo then?

If two sisters can't be lovers in such a way then why should anyone feel love?

I bet there are millions of people who are crushing on their siblings right now.

Or parents.

Or grandparents.

Or cousins.

Or aunts.

Or uncles.

And as messed up as it sounds, it's just love right?

Nothing bad about it.

I wonder where I stand in the fray.

 

I'm already here standing at the door ready to enter and meet my new room mate.

My aunt's words are still fresh in my mind from years ago.

I wonder what the future will hold.

Either way, I'll still feel trapped here.

 


	2. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower meets her room mate.

Being new is not easy.

Everyone will stare.

Whether they're xenophobic or not doesn't matter.

You can always change their minds.

Once I enter this room, I will only have one shot to leave a good impression.

So here I go.

 

The knob feels wet.

The room smells like water.

Who was just here?

There's already things hung up on the left side.

A shelf with seashells and pictures.

A girl with long dirty-blonde hair was in them.

This has to be her.

 

It's been five minutes.

My bags are set by my feet.

I've been anxiously waiting for her.

She looks like a nice person, but who knows?

She could be a bitch.

That would definitely ruin my day.

But if so, I could be a bitch as well to even it out.

We might just bond over our bitchiness.

 

I've been thinking too hard.

Fuck, the knob is turning.

And here I am, sitting on the other bed staring at the door like a weirdo.

I should turn away.

No, that would look odd as well.

Wait a minute...

Why do I even care?

If she's mean, she's mean.

And people grow over time.

No matter what first impressions I give, I can change.

I just began unpacking like any normal person would.

 

The door opened.

The dirty-blonde hair was matted with water.

Did she just finish swimming?

She turned to look at me a jumped a few feet.

I startled her.

Oops.

 

Even in reality doesn't look like a mean person.

In fact, she smiled at me a few seconds later.

Just like my aunt.

 

“That was quick.” she chuckled.

 

“Quick?”

 

“I didn't think you'd get here so early.”

 

“When did you get here?”

 

“An hour ago.” she walked over to her bags and began digging through them, “I threw my bags over here and put up some stuff. There's this really great pool outside.”

 

Oh yeah, the outdoor pool.

The dorms are connected to two of them, outdoor and indoor.

The indoor one is heated and is used more in the Winter while the outdoor one is used in Summer.

These dorms already have a lot of knacks to them.

 

“Oh, I'm Willow Osier.”

 

“Flower.”

 

Willow must be a strong person.

She just took my hands in an extremely powerful grip and shook them with force.

It felt as if she may pull them off.

She didn't, but still.

What a strong girl...

Even though she was fully clothed, I could tell she was one of those super athletes.

There were lots of ocean decorations around her side.

I should ask her.

 

“Do you like the ocean?”

 

She beat me to it.

 

“Never been there.”

 

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Her face churned.

Oh boy.

 

“What do you mean 'never been there'?!”

 

“My parents never bothered to take me.”

 

I sort of lied just now.

They've always wanted to take me to the ocean, but never had time.

Mom was always busy with you-know-what.

Dad couldn't drive.

They kept promising but never went through with it.

My aunt was afraid of big bodies of water, so there's that.

I've never had many friends who were interested in going either.

So, no ocean.

What a sad life I guess?

 

“Wow...” her whole demeanor changed from angry to creepily sympathetic.

 

She walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

What the-?!

I'm not a very touchy feel-y person!

Also, we just met!

You don't hug people you just met!

 

“H-Hey!”

 

I struggled out of her tight grip.

Willow backs off immediately.

 

“Don't hug me like that!”

 

She looks concerned.

 

“S-Sorry. I'm use to giving out hugs.”

 

“I'm not that into hugging. In fact, I don't like being touched at all.”

 

She whimpers a little bit.

Turns out she's much more sensitive than me.

That, and her skin tone just went pale.

She's scared.

Maybe I was a bit too harsh.

I mean, we _did_ just meet.

I don't think anyone can read minds.

 

“Listen-”

 

“I-I'm super sorry...”

 

Willow sat down on her bed, shivering.

She was still wet and the room was a bit chilly, so maybe she wasn't that freaked out by my outburst.

I'll just try to act nicer.

What should I say...

 

“Why is it so damn cold in here?”

 

I just noticed something.

A draft.

We both looked towards the open window.

What a strange looking window.

It had a very Victorian era like feel.

But despite being barley cracked, there was a huge breeze that filled the room.

More wind than what was predicted for today.

Willow got up and closed it without hesitation.

And the room was dead silent as she sat back down.

 

We have been sitting here staring at the floor for how long?

I looked at my phone.

Eh, just a couple minutes.

I hear banging in the hallways.

Voices.

I guess I'll get up and open the door.

 

Lightly cracking the door, there are three girls standing in front of the room across from us.

Were they locked out?

Possibly.

They sound like they're trying to figure it out.

They all look very weird.

Their hair was dyed in absurd ways.

Well, compared to my boyish short brown hair, I'd look completely normal next to them.

 

The one with spiky purple, dark green, silver, and black hair was frantically waving her arms around and lightly stomping her feet.

The one with long white, red, and blue hair was bent down near the knob with something black in her hands.

She was trying to pick the lock.

Then the last one almost made me pass out.

Mid length silver and white hair.

I swear I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't remember...

 

“Hurry up!” the spiky haired one was freaking out.

 

“Quit rushing me.” the one with the long hair had a very agitated look on her face.

 

“That's what I'm _trying_ to do! You don't know what's in there! In a few, all my hard work will be ruined!”

 

“What are you yapping about?”

 

“Benny!”

 

“Who's Benny?!”

 

“My puppy!”

 

A puppy?!

The long haired girl whipped her gaze to the other girl.

 

“You have a puppy stuck in that room?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Pets aren't even allowed in the building!”

 

“Not a _real_ pet, duh. A virtual one... Now hurry up!”

 

Oh, good, not a real animal.

The silver haired girl wasn't interacting with them, instead, she seemed like she was focused on something totally different.

I looked up her body and met her gaze.

What the?!

She sees me? Through such a small crack?!

What is this?

Is she grinning?!

Oh gosh, now I remember her.

She was that kid in the car who glared at me.

What a small world...

 

“What's going on out there, Flower?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Damn it, I slammed the door.

Even if it wasn't cracked that much, it must've made a sound.

I'm still holding onto the knob with my back against the door.

Shit.

They stopped talking.

It was dead silent once again.

My swallows are fighting the lump in my throat.

I am not letting go of this door knob!

 

Something was bumping against the door.

A knock.

Willow's head cocked to the right.

 

“Maybe you startled them.”

 

Maybe I did.

If I open the door, they'll be standing there, wondering why I watched instead of stepping in.

But, they might just ask for help.

What should I do?

Might as well open it...

 

“Yo, do you have an extra bobby pin?” the spiky haired girl asked me.

 

Well this was going better than expected.

I guess I'll help them out.

 

“I don't use any, so no.”

 

“I do!” Willow exclaimed, “I go through tons!”

 

“I don't think we need bobby pins. I keep breaking them.” the long haired girl sighed and threw the current one at me on accident.

 

“Your hair must be pretty course for that to happen.” Willow said.

 

“Not for my hair, but for this pesky lock.”

 

“Lock picking? I know some tricks!”

 

Willow hopped out of bed and pushed past me.

She began working with the other girls.

I'm standing here, and that silver haired girl was still staring at me.

I should probably confront her.

No, that would be rude.

But she's obviously staring at me.

That's very rude of her.

Maybe she doesn't recognize me.

I'll just say something.

 

“Yes?”

 

“That's a funny outfit you're wearing.” she snarked.

 

“How?”

 

“I think people who don't wear sleeves are show offs.”

 

“Huh, that's a silly generalization.”

 

“What's your reason?”

 

“Sleeves are constricting. Am I being a showoff by being comfortable?”

 

She laughs a haughty laugh, “I like you already.”

 

“I don't.”

 

She laughs again.

So annoying...

 

Oh!

Looks like Willow opened their door!

Finally.

I don't want to talk to this person anymore.

Willow came back inside and I closed the door.

I didn't check to see if that girl was staring at me anymore or not.

I don't care.

I really don't...

 

“Listen, Flower, about earlier-” Willow started speaking again.

 

“It's fine. Let's leave it behind us.”

 

“Are you sure? I just don't want my room mate to be grumpy.”

 

Am I really that grumpy?

Just from that?

Man, people are quick to judge.

 

“I'm not grumpy.”

 

Very funny.

I sounded very moody there.

 

“Oh...” Willow sunk down into her bed again.

 

“So, what was going on with those two?”

 

“Oh them? They were nice. That one girl trying to pick the lock, Kelo, lives in the room down the hall. The girl trying to get in, Poppy, apparently left her key somewhere and was too lazy to go find it.”

 

“What about that other girl?”

 

“What other girl?”

 

“The other girl standing by the door.”

 

“The other one...?”

 

“There were three of them.”

 

“I only saw two.”

 

What?

Was Willow just too focused on the lock and didn't notice the other girl?

I guess it makes sense.

She was standing out of the way the whole time.

Even I didn't catch her the first time I looked.

I'll just shrug it off for now.

 

“Nevermind. I'm just tired.”

 

“Did you travel far?”

 

“Just a few hours. It's not the reason though.”

 

“Heh, I came from the ocean.”

 

Ah.

The nearest ocean was a longways away.

We were in the middle of the country.

 

“That explains the seashells.”

 

Willow giggled childishly.

She then reached for one and walked over to me.

Was she going to give me one?

 

“Here.”

 

I knew it.

 

“No no, I'm fine.”

 

“No I insist.” she took my hand and set it in my palm, touching me again, “If we're going to be room mates, we must share some sort of close bond.”

 

“How does a seashell signify a bond?”

 

“It just does.”

 

I watched her walk over to her bags.

I studied the seashell carefully.

It's white like every other shell I've seen in stores.

She took out a cellphone.

Now she's walking back towards me...

Oh dear...

 

“For safety reasons, let's exchange phone numbers!”

 

“Safety reasons?”

 

“You know, just in case you need a friend to talk to!”

 

Man, she really wanted to be my friend.

I gave her my number.

She gave me hers.

Finally she made her way back to her side of the room and sat down.

Sadly it didn't stop there.

She began talking about her whole life.

Her memories, her thoughts, the stories she was told, what she believed...

It all sounded so familiar.

 

Why was I annoyed?

Wasn't this what I wanted?

A shoulder to lean onto?

Someone to talk to?

A friend?

It's a lot harder than it looks.

Willow is so open about her life.

It reminds me of my aunt.

Did I really leave the nest at all?

Perhaps I'll get use to it later on.

We've just met each other, but I don't know what to say.

I actually feel very conscious talking about my life.

It's nothing special.

It's kinda sad.

Very pitiful.

I'd feel lots of pity for anyone whose lived my life.

 

Willow's life actually sounds interesting and worth living.

She was adopted by a surfer family who cherished the ocean.

She said that they got her from the ocean, but it was obviously one of those fantasy back stories your parents tell you when you were younger.

She appreciated the thought though.

They treated her like she was the princess of the sea, but also showed her the hardships other people went through.

She was taught to respect everyone no matter their social status, but to also be selfish at times to care for herself.

An interesting lesson.

She's been playing sports and swam daily.

Participated in many surfing tournaments and won most of the time.

A star athlete.

But she wanted to study the ocean life.

She's always respected the marine animals who would often come up to shore.

That's what she wants to do for a living.

To become a marine biologist.

 

“So, what's your story Flower?”

 

“Not as interesting as yours.”

 

“That's fine. I'll still listen.”

 

...Time to come clean.

 

“My childhood was pretty uneventful. My parents were busy all the time. Then I got here.”

 

“...Is that it?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“No hopes or dreams? No family fun time?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Willow leaned back onto her bed.

She looked distressed.

 

She spoke up, “What do you want to do with you life?”

 

“...I don't know yet.”

 

“It's understandable.” Willow rolled around, “Some people who get here don't know what they're doing... But you must have some kind of hobby, right?”

 

A hobby?

Not really.  
All I've ever done was daydream and eat.

…

Eat?

Food...

I guess I'm a decent baker.

Maybe a little above average.

Mary always praised my baking skills.

I did sometimes experiment and make little artworks in sweets.

And I DO love sweets.

Maybe I should try that...

 

“Baking.”

 

“Baking? Like cookies and cakes?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I love sweets! Who wouldn't?”

 

“I don't understand people who don't.”

 

“Exactly! It's like they come from another dimension!” Willow reached for her bags again and pulled out some small candy wrapped in paper, “If you like sweets so much, you _must_ try these!”

 

“What are they?”

 

“Mm? Salt water taffy! My neighbor makes them!”

 

She tossed a few at me.

Ah, they feel hard.

 

“Is it hard candy?”

 

“Nope! It's super chewy!”

 

I'll bite into the brown one...

Hm? Tasty...

 

“I like it...”

 

“Oh! Then have as many as you want! Half of this is filled with them...”

 

“Don't tell me that all you packed for college was sweets?”

 

“...Well, I have money to buy clothes...”

 

“You have to save money in college, Willow. You won't be able to buy shit.”

 

Willow's eye's clouded up in fear.

 

“Oh dear...” she shivered.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I-I just realized that most of my luggage is sweets I bought along the way...” she twiddled her fingers innocently.

I couldn't help but stare in amusement.

 

This is gonna be fun...

 


	3. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower and Willow look around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be rewriting this soon. This chapter was written around the same time as the other two but hasn't been uploaded until now. Beware of plotholes.

Time must have gone by so fast since I got here.

I thought I've done enough research on dorms to get how they function.

This place is a lot different.

On each floor was a kitchen, a huge bathroom, two vending machines on either end, and four rooms.

Four rooms?!

I guess that makes sense?

The floors are very small.

Everything else is huge though...

 

“I heard that many centuries ago, there was a hotel built here.” Willow trying to find logic behind the small number of rooms, “But even then, there would have to be more than just four...”

 

“Maybe the kitchen is just that big.”

 

“I haven't even looked at it yet. It's still strange.”

 

“I see it as less people to talk to.”

 

“You sure are an introvert, aren't you?” Willow chuckled.

 

“I wouldn't say it like that. How do you think _you'd_ be around people if you spent your whole life cooped up in a small house?”

 

“Is that how you were living?”

 

“Well, it's not like I could go anywhere...”

 

There were some weeks where my aunt went to work for several days.

Meaning, I'd be home alone.

I wasn't sure if leaving a kid for that long was legal, but I at least knew how to take care of myself.

She never told me where she worked.

There were a lot of secrets behind her.

Open book didn't mean that she always told the truth.

I'd find her contradicting herself a lot, so everytime she went off to work I snooped around the house.

I remember when I first got there.

She never really gave me a tour of the place.

Turns out the house was a lot bigger than I thought.

Wait, what was Willow saying?

 

“Um, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?”

 

Willow's face then turned stern.

 

“You daydream a lot, don't you?”

 

What?

 

“I do? I don't.”

 

“Mhm, this wasn't the first time you've dozed off.”

 

An alarm was ringing on my phone.

It was 5 PM.

Already?

We've been talking that long?

I looked over my schedule, and I didn't have my first class for a few days.

Weren't we all suppose to go the same day?

Who knows.

 

“Willow?”

 

Willow was digging through her bags for candy again.

 

“Willow?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Want to explore with me?”

 

Willow's eyes lit up like a little kid.

She nearly hopped across the room to my side.

 

“Explore?!”

 

“I mean, we should do so anyways?”

 

“Of course!”

Willow then ran to the door and swung it open only to be greeted with a jab to the gut, knocking her back.

The girl standing there screamed a little after realizing what she has done.

Willow got the breath knocked out of her so fast she couldn't even yelp.

 

“Oh my god... I'm so sorry!”

She tried to help Willow up.

Oh dear...

 

“Don't do that. She'll be fine.”

 

Willow was still trying to get her breath back.

The girl just stood there in shock.

The scene was almost humorous.

But I should break the awkwardness.

 

“So, you must also be on this floor?”

 

“Uh, um, yeah.” her eyes trailed back to Willow's body, “Um, are you ok?”

 

Willow slowly picked herself up.

It looked hard to stand.

 

“Yeah yeah, I'm fine...”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, it's cool it's cool. I'll be fine...”

 

“You still look out of breath...”

 

“No no! I'm ok. Don't worry.” Willow coughed, “I was just surprised.”

 

“Me to. I wasn't thinking anyone was going to open the door like that.”

 

Huh, this one also looks strange.

Her hair was colored like a pumpkin and her eyes were also a shade of orange.

She's wearing an over sized t-shirt with _very_ short shorts.

But I guess anything goes in a girls dorm.

 

“Was there anything you needed then?” Willow has fully recovered.

 

“I was just introducing myself to everyone since the floor is so tiny.”

 

“I know right? I honestly expected there to be more rooms.”

 

“Yeah, five is small.”

 

“Five? I thought it was four?”

 

“Nope. There's suppose to be five each with two people, but four rooms are filled up. The fifth one is down the hall and open.”

 

“There's still eight people then.”

 

“I think.”

 

“What's your name?”  
  
“Pumpkin.”

 

Ha, strange name.

 

“Willow.”

 

“Flower.”

 

“I'm just in the room down this hall.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The door is painted purple. You didn't notice?”

Pumpkin pointed right to the end of the hall.

Oh, I didn't see that.

A brightly painted purple door was sitting right there, standing out among the other red doors.

It almost looks too out of place, but still fits somehow.

 

“Nice door...”

 

“Silly Flower.” Willow stepped out of the room.

I guess I'll follow.

I wasn't expecting anymore company, but that's fine.

Pumpkin seems like an ok person.

 

Pumpkin knows where she's going.

She's not really looking around, just blindly making turns.

There's a big room somewhere.

Looks like the kitchen.

Pumpkin and Willow walk inside.

I want to explore around more...

 

“Yo Flower! Are you coming?” Willow called out to me.

 

There's nothing I can do now...

This “kitchen” area looks more like a large living room.

Were we all expected to share the same space here?

I honestly did not remember reading about this.

From what I recall, there were meal plans where you didn't have to cook for yourself.

Plus there were many food carts on campus.

It almost makes this large “kitchen” area look useless.

 

Besides the several tables and couches, one was occupied by someone.

A girl with short curly lavender blue sat at a nearby table.

Even just sitting down she looked as if she were thousands of feet taller than me.

She spotted us and glared, but softened up once she saw Pumpkin.

 

“So _that's_ where you went.” she grumbled.

Her voice was deep and shook the floor.

 

“You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to you know.” Pumpkin snarked a bit at her.

 

The girl immediately catched on and turned around.

 

Pumpkin sat the two of us down at a table across the room from that intimidating girl.

 

“It's a nice place, isn't it?” she began.

 

“Really?” Willow played with a napkin.

 

“Because, I honestly thought the dorms were going to be crowded like people said.”

 

“So you read those stories online? I don't trust them.”

 

“That's a funny thing to say.”  
  


“Well you can't really trust what people say. It's easy to lie when you put up a fake persona.”

 

“You're looking too deep into it, Willow.”

 

She turned to me and shot me a silly grin.

 

Pumpkin kept looking over at that other girl.

This surely caught Willow's attention.

 

“Hey, Pumpkin, who is that girl?” Willow asked.

 

“Oh her? That's my room mate, Custard.”

 

“She's your room mate? Damn, that must suck. I got lucky here.” Willow suddenly patted my head.

I swatted at her.

She just laughed.

 

Pumpkin just giggled at our quick interaction.

“No no, we actually get along just fine. She's just a little-”

 

“A little what?”

 

Holy shit...

To my left I see Custard standing right there with her face in our business.

She really is like a sky scraper.

A very angry sky scraper.

She was staring at us with a huge scowl on her face.

Pumpkin was looking up at her with a slight grin, almost like she meant to piss Custard off.

What a strange situation.

 

“Were you talking about me?” Custard growled in anger.

 

“Mhm. I was just about to tell them about your anger issues.” Pumpkin's grin grew wider.

 

“My what?!”

 

“Hm, I don't think I need to warn them now. They've already gotten a taste of you~”

 

“You're just trying to tick me off, aren't you?”

 

“Wow, you catch on faster than I thought you would. Consider me defeated.”

 

All I could do was stare at the two bickering(?) room mates and back at Willow, who sat still wearing a look of worry on her face.

She's terrified.

 

“Are you two done?”

 

They turned towards me.

 

“I guess.” Custard sighed and tugged at Pumpkin's sleeve, “Come on, we should start before it gets too late.”

 

Pumpkin's face turned a shade of pink.

“Y-Yeah.”

 

As they got up and left, Pumpkin looked back at us and waved before disappearing behind the walls.

I turned towards Willow who was still in a state of shock.

I shake her.

 

“Willow.”

 

…

 

“Willow!”

 

“Huh? Yeah?”

 

“Wasn't that strange?”

 

“W-What?”

 

“What they said. Did you not hear it?”

 

“...” Willow stared at me in silence, probably expecting me to clarify.

 

“...Nevermind. I guess we should just go back.”

 

“But what about dinner?”

 

“Dinner? It's only five thirty.”

 

“Yeah... Can we go to a restaurant?”

 

“We're literally sitting in a kitchen.”

 

“But there's nothing here to cook!”

 

I paused for a moment.

There wasn't anything here, was there?

I get up, making my way towards the cupboards and open them up.

Empty.

Same with the fridge and freezer.

Empty.

Sure there was supplies, but no food to use them on.

Wow, _this kitchen really is useless_!

**~**

It's 6:30 now and Willow doesn't want to wait any longer for food.

I tell her that she can go get some herself, but she's too attached to me already.

We still have just met a few hours ago yet she's treating me like I'm her girlfriend.

I really don't understand this whole friendship thing.

 

We're making our way down to a food cart because it was cheap and I wasn't that hungry.

A Mexican one actually.

There are a whole bunch of people here.

I've never been in largely populated places.

I'm starting to freak out...

 

“You're shaking, Flower. Are you cold?”

 

“Why are you pressing up against me? And no, I'm not cold.”

I scoot her away.

 

“Why are you shaking then?”

 

“...I'm just... Nervous...”

 

“Of what?”

 

Why am stopping?

Ugh, I feel like I'm going to fall over...

My head is swirling...

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

“I-I just can't be around large groups of people...”

 

This campus is packed.

How will I ever survive here like _this_?

Oh god, I'm having a panic attack in public...

 

Willow starts pushing me around.

She gets me to walk behind a building.

It's a lot darker, but there are no people.

 

“Sit down.” she commands.

 

“T-There's n-no where t-to- fuck...”

I took a seat on the hard ground.

 

Willow crouched down in front of me and looked me in the eye.

“You ok?”

 

I can't speak.

My breathing is still heavy, but it isn't getting any worse.

I try to calm myself down.

 

It's been a few minutes.

I'm a little better.

 

“What was that?” Willow asked.

 

“P-Panic attack.”

I'm still stuttering.

 

“Because of the people? Everyone was scattered around.”

 

“I-It's hard to e-explain.”

 

“Are you just afraid of others?”

 

Huh, not really.

 

“I've never been good at all in places with many people. I've never been able to go anywhere because of it.”

 

“You were fine around me though?”

 

“That's because you're one person, not a group of people. Huge difference.”

 

Willow paused for a moment.

 

“We need to build up your self confidence!” her eye's were brightening.

 

“Self confidence?”

 

“Yeah! You gotta be more comfortable in your own skin!”

 

“What does _that_ have to do with my panic attacks?”

 

“It's just a theory, but maybe your panic attacks stem from not being able to express yourself properly to other people? You said before that you haven't been out much, so you probably don't know how to act in social situations, thus making you nervous, which causes the panic attack.”

 

“You're thinking too much again.”

 

“I'm just trying to help you, bruh!”

 

“ _Bruh_?”

 

“The point is,” Willow resumes, “You just gotta get comfortable in your own skin. Learn not to be intimidated by others.”

 

“Says the girl who sat silent when Custard walked over.”

 

“That's different.” she grumbles.

“How about we find another way to the food cart?”

 

“I can't. I just want to go back inside...”

 

“If you keep going like this, then how are you going to function in class? Actually, how did you function in your earlier schooling?”

 

“Online school.”

 

“Oh...” she looked around, “College has classes full of dozens and dozens of people. Come on, let's get those pork carnitas.”

 

Willow began pulling me again, this time in a another direction.

We were heading a different way.

There were less people, but I still found myself losing it at times.

She held my hand whenever I felt weak again.

And finally, we made it to the cart.

 

I almost lost my appetite.

Willow begun ordering lots of food anyways thinking I was going to need it.

Maybe later, but probably not.

We were just standing there without saying anything.

It was nice.

**~**

This first day was... strange.

It felt so unnatural.

Like a whole new experience.

Which it was.

I'll eventually get use to this life style.

I'll get through this, meet new people, and get a career.

Hopefully I can get over this social anxiety sooner than later.

 

Willow is so eager to be my friend.

She didn't let me pay for any of the food.

It took a few more hours, but I felt my appetite come back.

Even if the food was cold by then, it was still edible.

Her and I talked a little more about some small stuff.

Mainly just things we think about.

She was doing more of the talking of course, and she actually respected that I'm not always able to speak up.

In other words, I gained a friend.

Pumpkin probably counts as well.

But in all honesty, I hope to never see that silver-haired girl again.

Or at least for a while.

 

We were both getting a little sleepy.

I'm normally a night person, but I was feeling extra worn out tonight.

Maybe it's the change.

Anyways, we got ourselves together, using the big bathroom and all that.

Willow slipped into her pajamas when I was busy checking my phone.

 

My aunt never text back.

Huh.

 

Most of the time I sleep wrapped up in my blankets whether it was hot or cold.

It's usually because I _always_ sleep naked.

I can't recall the time where I wore actual clothes to bed.

I just felt more comfortable nude.

Since Willow was already fast asleep, I stealthily slid off my clothes and pushed them to the edge of the small bed.

I then wrapped myself in the blanket I brought, and felt myself slowly falling asleep...

 

What's that?

I feel a slight draft on my back.

Then something warm.

Turning over...

Willow?!

 

“H-Hey!”

I'm trying to push her off.

 

“Come on come on. Scoot over scoot over...”

 

“As if! Why are you in my bed?”

 

“Mm, I'm a snuggler...”

 

Ok, it was painfully obvious that she was barely awake.

You know what might wake her up?

Finding out that I'm naked.

Her arms are starting to wrap around my stomach...

 

“Mm, why are you so slender-”

 

I gave her a large shove and off the bed she went.

**BONK!**

She hit the floor.

It didn't sound like it felt good, but she was fast asleep.

I wrapped the blankets back around myself as my eyes felt heavy.

 

I should buy some straps...

“ _...Who are you?”_

 

“ _...Who am I?”_

 

“ _That's what I asked.”_

 

“ _Hmm, be more specific.”_

 

“ _Easy, what's your name?”_

 

“ _I am without one, milady.”_

 

“ _Your origin?”_

 

“ _Those cities are long gone in memory, milady.”_

 

“ _Can you tell me exactly why you came through this rainstorm to give me this large leaf?”_

 

“ _I thought you may be uncomfortable, milady.”_

 

“ _Mm, you are awfully kind.”_

 

“ _It's nothing, milady.”_

 

“ _But your actions confuse me.”_

 

“ _How so?”_

 

“ _You look so filthy. You smell rotten even inside this rain. Your clothes are ragged and ripped. You must be a lady, yet so masculine for being so, it's almost an extraordinary thing for me to witness.”_

 

“ _Well, I am without much gold or trade. Along with them, I am without a roof or food. Just this cover that I offer to you milady.”_

 

“ _...I've never interacted with many peasants before. You're a very good soul, so thank you for this. But what about your cover?”_

 

“ _I do not need a cover, only my heart and soul. Good day, milady.”_

 

“ _...I have never seen such a kind heart. Such deeds must be noticed by some at least. If she truly doesn't know who she is, then it would be the most difficult to find her again. Hopefully fate with be on my side. Lady Fate, please be on my side...”_

 

 


End file.
